Ice Age with Kyle: ML
by Mad-Face Pro c.c
Summary: Kyle is a 12-year-old kid who ends up in a Time Machine and goes to the Ice Age with Manny, Sid, Diego, and the others. Now, he has an adventure to survive. What will happen next?
1. The Invention

Hey, guys and welcome to my rewrite of my story, Ice Age with Kyle. Suppose, I wanted to call it, Ice Age with Kyle: Missing Link. But then again… never mind.

So, whoever reads this, please review or comment. Thank you. :D

* * *

><p><span>Ice Age with Kyle <span>

Chapter 1: The Invention

Hello, this is my strangest story ever! But first let me introduce myself, hi my name is Kyle, Kyle Stanford to be exact. I'm a loner… I don't have any friends. Can you believe that? For some reason, nobody doesn't want to be my friend. I've been a loner in twelve years, I'm sad and I don't have parents to comfort me. *Sighs* so, let's change the subject for now. Let's begin with the story.

It was summer vacation, and I was watching TV at the living room. Oh, forgot to mention! Extort is my keeper… hard to explain and the word that goes with it. But who knows, so yeah, Extort is a scientist who was working on a project. It's a secret but he'll show me someday.

So, I was watching TV on Animal Planet. Since this summer, is Ice Age week, I have to watch this boring, pathetic show about prehistoric animals. Extort told me to, so whatever… Watching was a bore, I fell asleep watching it.

My eyes blinked twice, and everything was dark. The atmosphere was dark, the walls, everything was dark! I couldn't see my hands either. I thought I was dreaming when I saw this bright light to Extort's laboratory. The door of the bottom came out bright light that made my eyes burn. I blocked with my arms as I opened the door. Out of nowhere, I saw Extort in trouble with this machine that was terrifying! It jumped like if there was an earthquake, I fell to the ground but I manage to get up at that time.

"What's going on? I asked, trying to balance myself from the shaking.

"The time portal got wet!" Extort replied.

Then, my mind just zaps like lightning bolt. He is creating a Time Machine, I finally realized. Wow…

Extort unplugged the wiring of the Time Machine as it shut off.

"Wooh!" he was relieved.

"That was so cool!" I was astonished, with my eyes opened wide.

"Thank you, Kyle. I think you should go to bed. We need our sleep" Extort said, as he closes his laboratory door.

We walked off to my room and his room. I was impressed that Extort was creating something, that'll change the world. I wonder why? The next you'll know, is maybe he might test it out! This is so exciting!

* * *

><p>So, tell me what do you think? Did I improve from my first story?<p>

Review and comment. :D


	2. Jack The Evil Kid

KaylaDestroyer, thank you so much. I worked really hard on this.

TheJokerman, okay? And thanks. And wait got a question, why don't you have an account here, so that I can read your own stories and writing?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Jack The Evil Kid<span>

The next day, I woke up the summer morning, breathing the fresh air as my nostrils open wide. I fixed my messy hair when I went to the bathroom. After eating cereal, Extort asked me to get his wrench from the garage, I nodded and head outside.

I opened the garage door and found the wrench on Extort's old Toyota. Color gray and rusty but doesn't work, so yeah heading on. As I close the door, I heard a familiar voice that just got me aware.

"Kylie…"

It got me frustrated, hearing that girl name!

"What do you want, Jack!" I was enraged, looking at him.

Jack is my next door neighbor who is a bother to me. I feel like I want to hurt this guy but he's stronger than me… how am I going to defeat this guy!

"Hey Kylie, are you lonely today because I heard you're a loser!" he shouted, pointing his figure at my face.

I slapped off his finger off of my face and replied, "Um, Jack to tell you the truth you said that once a week it's getting old already".

"Shut up Kylie, I can beat you up if I have too!" he yelled at me, acting all tough.

"Listen, Jack!" I answered

"No, you listen kid!" he replied back.

I rolled my eyes.

"If you ever insult in front of anyone, watch was going to happen" Jack continued.

I had my fists tight; my anger was growing so fast that I want to hurt him so badly. I took a fist, aiming at his right rib but I missed. Jack grabbed my arm and twisted it, causing pain inside me. Then he pushed me to the ground, I landed on my thighs which made me into tears. Jack walked to everyone in the street and surrounded in a crowd just staring at me.

"Hey everyone look at this wimp" he insulted me.

Everyone was looking at me, if I'm going to do something. But I felt I was defeating; unable to something. I got up, feeling the anger inside me but I notice a tear drop from my eye. Am I sensitive, I asked myself…? Then, I knew the answer, I'm heartbroken.

"Jack, can you just stop! You're getting annoying already, you low-life! I wish you disappeared!" I exclaimed, releasing the anger inside me.

"Ah, you wish kid... I'm 13-years-old and I'm better than you" he made a sinister smile.

"So, it doesn't matter you creep!" I pointed at him.

Mostly the girls started to walk away, noticing how rude Jack is. I started to walk away and Jack just said something that disturbed me and stopped.

"Hey Kyle, at least I have friends than you" Jack said.

"The only friends I got is, is, is..." I said softly.

"Is what!" Jack questioned

"Fine, I don't have any friends" I admitted.

"Ah, that's what I thought. You don't have any friends because you are such a fool, a dork, and a loser. What a rip off" said Jack, harshly.

Everyone started to laugh. Just pointing at me and laughing whatever they can.

I ran home with tears coming from my eyes. I closed the house door, locked it and ran to my room alone. Professor Extort showed up to my door and knocked.

"Kyle is everything alright?" he asked, concerned why I am crying.

"I don't want to talk about it" I cried with some tears with a pillow covering my face.

"Alright then, just cry if you need to Kyle" he said, as he walks away from my room door.

I ask myself, "Why don't I have any friends? Why don't I have a family? Why I'm the only child? Why?"

And that's the end...

* * *

><p>How I did? Compared to my first story, it's quite understandable and easy to read.<p>

Please review or comment.


	3. The Test

Me: Hey people! It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!

Kyle: What?

Me: JK… where he at? Where he at? There he goes? There he goes? Peanut butter jelly!

(Awkward silence)

Me: Sorry I'm bored…

Actually I am bored! School is almost over and I'm promoting to high school. Can't wait, gotta wear something nice… like something I wear in church.

A.G. Wicked, I know… I feel sorry for Kyle to be treated like that…

TheJokerman, it's really easy. This is how to sign up… first look at the right hand top corner of your screen and you'll see, view, sigh in, and sigh up. Click on 'Sigh Up' and then it'll tell you to put your pen name, new password, your email address (if you have one or make one at ) and type these words in a picture. Once that, you'll have to go to your email address to sign up but just listen to the instructions too.

KaylaDestroyer, of course there is going to be gorillas. If not, how would Kyle ever get the Martial Arts skills? Also, I totally forgot about them… heh, thanks for reminding me.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Test<span>

The next morning, I woke up in a yawn; the sunlight was hitting me in my eyes as I blinked twice. I got out of my room and walked lazily to the kitchen. I yawned again and grabbed a box of cereal since I'm lazy to make waffles or pancakes. I went into the refrigerator and grabbed the milk and poured onto the cereal and finally ate.

As I was eating, Extort came in with his morning coffee, curious what happened yesterday.

"What's matter, Kyle?" he asked.

I ignored his question, and continued to eat because I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Come on, Kyle, please tell me what happened?" he begged for to answer.

I sighed with the frustration inside, "It's that Jack told me if I have friends, but I don't and people made fun of me. It's not cool to not have friends and everyone will think I'm loser. Well everyone knows that but it's awful. And I bet they will tell their own friends and pass it on to their family or friends..." I said it fast but Extort stopped me.

"STOP!" he shouted.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're speaking so fast! That I can't understand what are you saying!" he continued to shout.

"It's because you're old, that's what!" I insulted him.

He looked at me with anger but I smiled because I was joking.

"Now, say it in an eloquent speech please" he explained

I took a deep breath and said my story clearly.

"Jack told me if I have friends but I don't and the kids from the neighborhood laughed at me. But it wasn't fair… I never did anything to Jack and I don't know why he doesn't like me" I said it clearly.

"Thank you!" he said. "But Kyle, I'm your friend"

I looked away in silence.

"I know that but I want a new friend that is in my age", I explained. "And also I'm going to be in middle school in 2 months, I don't want to be a loner…"

"Oh I see" said Extort, and then he smiled. "Hey, Kyle"

"Yah" I answered.

"Today is a big day" he said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I'm going represent the Time Machine" he smiled.

"Great! Where?" I asked, with excitement inside.

"To a junior science fair" he explained.

My smile went upside down and I was shocked.

"What!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>Extort and I went to a Science Fair to show his amazing invention. For me, I think that's pathetic because it's for ages 10 – 14 and he's only 46! I went somewhere to hide while Extort was getting everything ready. The judges came and inspected everyone's invention or as what I would call it 'project'. I was behind a 10 year old kid's project of a volcano and I think it's pretty funny because he might not win a prize.<p>

"Mom, that guy next to my project is going to steal it!" the 10-year-old boy whined.

I heard the little kid's lie and talked back

"No, I won't you liar" I protested.

"You see Mom, he will steal it" the boy lied.

"Whatever" I answered with anger inside.

I walked away to another experiment that a kid won't bother me.

So, I saw the judges looking around on other experiments but they failed. I mean they lost the contest. But here is the huge problem, now its Extort's turn.

"Here is my project, the Time Machine" Extort announced.

Some of the judges were 'wowed' of his invention but some were like impossible.

Professor Extort turn on the power switch and move a lever upwards. And it turns on, it was a success but then he added a toy doll and uses a keyboard to type a year and presses enter. Somehow, the machine let out a gush of smoke around the fair area. Extort and I ran away from the harsh smoke with everyone else.

The Science Fair was canceled and the kid with the volcano was crying about his project. I guess he wanted to win but not. Well that's what he gets for lying.

"Mommy, I'm not gonna win" the boy cried with tears.

"I'm sorry Leno, I hope you win next year" the mother said to calm her son down.

Extort was bummed out, of how the invention got malfunctioned.

"How can it fail?" Extort was depressed.

"Don't worry Extort… there'll be next year" I said in a heartless way.

* * *

><p>So, there you have it, chapter 3.<p>

Oh, got a Q for you guys. Explain to me why I should make, Ice Age with Kyle 3?


	4. The News

Xion the Author, thanks! Maybe, I'll try to edit the chapters of Ice Age with Kyle 2 that are way off. But you know, Extort isn't really the bad guy actually, the scene when Extort grabs Kyle's arm to pull him. Well, Extort is trying to get Kyle away to safety from his friends and the car but Kyle thought Extort was trying to hurt him. So, yeah.

KaylaDestroyer, that is some good ideas but I don't think I'll make it even including Kyle. Because in the end, Kyle can't remember anything want happened to him. He remembers his name and what age he is and his academics.

A.G. Wicked, that is a good idea but Kyle lives somewhere else. So, how is he going to meet the Ice Age gang? It's impossible or is it?

I decided to take out the ninja costume thing because it's something else that is important…

I'm starting to lose interest on fanfiction nowadays. Authors aren't uploading their story and I'm getting tired of going to the website reading nothing. But that doesn't mean I'll stop my story.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The News<span>

The next day, I was playing video games just for fun in my room. I heard Extort call my name and I think he needs my help for some sort. I ran to his laboratory and Extort was hanging on the jumping Time Machine that was going crazy again. He asked me for that wrench that was on top of a shelf. I grabbed from the shelf and threw to him lightly. He twisted the nut that was stuck on the Machine. After that, the Time Machine was running and worked as new.

"Cool! That Time Machine works!" I said in excitement.

"I don't know about that, Kyle. I have to test it out again" Extort explained.

"Okay, I'll be in my room playing video games" I left from the laboratory and head to my room.

"Alright, I'll call you if I need help" Extort smiled and worked on the Time Machine.

I was in my room playing video games of the boredom, continuously; playing video games I lost and turned off the console. I jumped on my bed and relaxed. I was afraid… about middle school. What happens if I'm a loner there? Maybe people will make fun of me. Then, Extort called me again and I growled of the annoyance.

I headed to the laboratory and I notice this capsule that was large enough for me to fit.

"Wow! This is large professor!" I continued. "I can probably fit in there"

Extort told me to put this ugly rotten trash doll in the capsule, so I did. He started the Time Machine and began to shake like an earthquake has occurred. Then the Time Machine stopped and the capsule just opened automatically. My eyes widen, the doll, it's gone! I said to myself.

For the first time, Extort's Time Machine worked!

"That's incredible" I was amazed.

"It sure is" he smiled, impressed with himself.

* * *

><p>The next day, Extort came with a big smile on his face and announced that he'll be showing his Time Machine in a Science Museum somewhere at California.<p>

"This is great Extort, which is some news" I smiled.

"Kyle… I have something difficult to tell you" Extort said in a depressed manner.

"About what?" I questioned and then my smile disappeared.

"Once I head off to the Science Museum, I won't be able to take you with me and this is why you're going taking to a new family" Extort explained, it was hard for to say.

My heart began to pound harder, not again! This always happens to me, here's the story. In the past few years, I been adopted to other people and it was tragic because they got rid of me. It's like someone doesn't 'love' me.

"That is unfair!" I shouted with tears.

"But you have you too" he looked at me.

"No you're wrong, Extort! I thought you were my friend! This happened to me all the time; people didn't want me for any reason!" I cried out of my lungs.

When I finished, Extort was silent, he never knew that my life was that horrible.

"Kyle…" he said.

"Get away from me", I left running to my room.

I ran to my room and cried with a pillow covering my teary face. Extort is getting rid of me and now is the time to do something. To run away…

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, I was busy…<p>

And so, why did I too out the ninja costume idea? Because, the ninja costume thing is my Super Mist idea. I'll explain later.

And do you like my drawing, it's my Super Mist but that's Kyle, his mask came off.


	5. Run Away Or Trapped

KaylaDestoryer, thank you.

A.G. Wicked, good idea but I don't know I'm going to make an Ice Age with Kyle 3

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Run Away Or Trapped<span>

So, I've decided to run away. It wasn't difficult to suggest this plan. My feelings were telling me the right path; I had enough with the 'you're going to be adopted to a new family' thing. So, I grabbed my backpack that was packed for Outdoor Science Camp. It includes 1 toothbrush and paste, 1 small container of mouth wash, 2 pairs of clothes, a solar charged flash light, soap and shampoo, a slingshot, fire crackers and a bag of rocks. So, that's was in my bag.

I went to my closet and left my backpack there. Suddenly, I tripped inside the closet and some objects on top of the closet fell on me. I notice a pale-yellowish small letter on my lab. It said 'to Kyle, from Mrs. Marc' I didn't want to open it yet so, I'll leave it in my backpack and read it later.

The Next Day…

Today was the day, it's the day that I'm going to run away and meet my new so-called parents. This saddens me the most; I'm so helpless that I can't do anything… My idea was that, Extort needs to be distracted and maybe try to leave the house without notice. Yeah, that's a good idea!

I opened my room door to check if Extort was around so, that I can sneak out. And yes, I was right! He wasn't there. Now, this is my only chance to get out of here and set myself free.

Until, I can hear Extort's voice calling me, "Kyle! Come to the living room, your new parents are here".

Anger came to me, I grabbed my backpack and fast walked to the hallway. But I met, face to face with Extort.

"Where are you going?" he questioned me. I looked at him, in a 'you got me look'.

"Oh, uh, I'm going outside" I said it, nervously.

Extort looked at my backpack, he knew what I was going to do because I can tell by his eye. He grabbed my arm.

"Kyle, you are going to meet them" he pulled me.

"No!" I shouted and I bit his hand.

I ran to his room, and slam the door at his face; I didn't know what I was doing in his room. Extort tried to ram the door down. The rumble made object move, his strength was quite incredible and the nails on a shelf fell on a keyboard which was programmed to the Time Machine. A portal appeared behind me, and sucked him in. Extort rammed the door down and saw me in the Time Portal.

"Kyle!" Extort shouted with fear.

Extort tried to bring me back into the modern world but was too late. I was falling and falling into a dimension that the surroundings were purple. I yelled on the top of my lungs and fell into an environment that was cold and forest-like.

I don't know where I am… I think I'm… I'm…


	6. Lost

Chapter 6: Lost

So, I forgot to mention that when I was falling, I landed on a giant leaf. But good thing I'm okay because if I wasn't, I would have died right now. So, I look around and this environment was different from what I have known. The land was full of frozen ice and trees were covered with snow. I had a little chill but I'm alright. I notice that this is way back from the year 2000, because I don't see towns or people. I wonder what Time Line am I at.

I've decided to hike around and see what I could find where I am. I hiked over a short hill and discover the land was full of snow. It looked beautiful, I grabbed the snow with my hands and played with it little. I never seen snow before, they say it is amazing. I made a snow angel, snow balls and finally a snowman. This place made paradise, I love it here. I continued to play the snow but I stopped for a minute.

I heard movement behind me, the sound came from a bush and then I heard a growl which got me terrified. I grabbed my backpack and ran for my life! I ran into a forest that the trees were covered with snow. I didn't want to look back and continue to run. However, I tripped and fell and I rolled down like a wheel and slide down in a large log. I scream with fear like it was a roller coaster in Knott's Berry Farm and when the slide was over, I was knocked out I couldn't get up or look up. I heard footsteps coming closer; I think it was the end of me but in the end...

"Hey, big guy! What happened?" asked the unknown figure.

My eye sight was a blur and the figure looked like a person. The blur was disappearing and I can see its eye bigger than the other, it had buck-tooth teeth, and it smelled pretty bad. As my eye sight was clear it was a four-foot sloth! But talking!

"Whoa, whoa! You can talk!" I was shocked; my eyes widen looking at a talking mammal.

"Well, sure I can! But wait! Humans can't talk but why are you talking?" the sloth was flabbergasted.

I looked at him with an eyebrow up and stare at him, "Of course, I can talk! Then why I'm speaking out words"

"Sorry…" he said in a low-tone.

I sat on a log and sighed, "Great, now I'm lost and can't find my way home and now I'm stuck with a talking sloth".

"So, you're lost, huh? I'm lost too" the sloth sat next to him with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I am… I don't know where or how to get back home" I looked at the ground with a frozen ice of my reflection.

The sloth enlightened with an idea and asked, "Hey, why don't you come with me and maybe stay with us in my herd"

"You have a herd?" I questioned, isn't a herd suppose to be a group of animals that stay with each other. Then again a sloth in a herd that's new.

"Yeah, but I have to find them because… well, I got lost" the sloth explained.

Now, I knew that this sloth is clumsy but then again he is helpful. I think I know why his herd needs him. Maybe it might not be so bad after all.

"Okay, I'll go" I made a smile. "Oh yeah, I'm Kyle, Kyle Stanford"

"The name's Sid, Sid the Sloth" he replied with a funny accent.

"Nice to meet you, Sid and let's go before it's too late" I replied as we left.

In my mind, I don't know who followed me at the time I was playing with the snow. It's strange but I don't think it was Sid. Sid seems a nice guy and not a predator, I wonder…

* * *

><p>Extort was in his lab worried about me, he typed me back like hundred times but the Time Machine would not allow it. Somehow, Extort has to create a new 'command' for the Time Machine and that's how he'll do.<p> 


	7. Meet The Herd

Chapter 7: Meet The Herd

Passing tree by tree, Sid and I continued to walk our search of his herd. Sid was quiet for a little bit, I guess he never met a human like me. Anyway, I just forgot about where am I!

"Hey Sid, where am I at this point?" I asked the clumsy sloth.

"Welcome to the Ice Age" he looked at me, if I was brainless.

"The… the… Ice Age!" I was shocked, my face was turning blue.

"Well yeah, were you sleeping under a rock?" he said it coldly.

"Uh… no but…" I began to silent; I didn't want to tell him that I'm from the future. It'll destroy the space-time continuum, if I believe that.

"What's a matter?" Sid asked, staring at me.

I tried to look away but that stare was like controlling me to look, "Uh… nothing… nothing…"

As we continued to walk, I'm still thinking who was the creature that tried to get me from the snow incident. Was it a bear? Nah… a saber-tooth tiger! I don't think so… because they're fast and probably it would have got me by now. Something about my size… I can't think of nothing but its some creature.

We walked and Sid stopped for a sec, he put his claws on his ear and grinned. He began to run and I followed him. He was running like a speed car, I never knew that this sloth can run fast. Even in my time, the sloth was announced to be the slowest animal.

"Hey, Sid wait up!" I shouted, catching my breath.

Then the sloth slowed down and shushed me. I was confused, why was he running and trying to hide?

"Over there" he pointed, to the three mammoths.

And I'm still confused, a sloth and three mammoths both living together. This is beginning to get weirder, and even gets weirder. Two possums! Is this a JOKE!

"Come on" he jumped off a rock and tripped and still makes his way running.

I laughed, he is so hilarious. I wonder if his herd has a sense of humor. I followed him and walked slowly to his herd but something caught my eye. I stopped a saber-tooth tiger making its way to the herd! I was afraid but the herd looked at it and smiled. Is that tiger really part of their herd? I asked myself, is that the tiger who tried to get me? There are some questions that needs to be solved.

Sid approached to his herd and headed to the big male mammoth, which I think, is the leader of this herd.

"Hey… uh… Manny… I just… wanted… to ask you… uh… if we…" Sid asked nervously.

"No, Sid… we are not going to stop and wait for something, we have to go now and where were you?" the mammoth said harshly.

"Um, I'mma go somewhere, I'll back in a flash" Sid said it in a rush, and tripped clumsy.

I wonder why the mammoth treated Sid so bad, I thought a herd will always respect but I guess I'm wrong. As, Sid was approaching to me, I notice the saber-tooth was looking at him.

"Hey, Sid where you going?" the saber-tooth asked.

I hid behind the tree and continued to hear the conversation.

"Sheesh! Can a sloth have some space?" Sid said, in an annoyed way.

"Sloths don't have spaces" replied the saber-tooth tiger.

"Okay…" Sid left, and the saber-tooth tiger left.

I made sad look and Sid knew what my thoughts were.

"I guess I can't come" I said depressingly.

Sid was silent, he thought for a moment and enlightened with an idea.

"What Sid?" I questioned.

He whispered into my ear and my frown went upside down. The idea he had was genius! Now, let's get started.

As the herd left, I followed them slowly that they won't hear any footsteps. I continued to walk to tree to tree hiding behind them, I didn't want to get lost, so walked a little faster and hid behind the tree. I waited for the moment that the herd is a little far away from me. I walked and I notice a twig, so I stepped on it and then made a huge crunch noise, which made the mammoth curious.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"What?" said the female mammoth.

"Someone's following us" he said looking around the trees.

I gulped of horror, I regretted myself for stepping on the twig, I thought it was pointless of stepping on an old dried up branch.

"Diego look around, find the follower" said the mammoth.

I was freaking out, if the saber-tooth tiger finds me! He'll rip me into shreds! I grabbed my backpack and took out my sling-shot and bag of rocks. My plan was to fool the tiger to think I'm the other side.

The tiger was coming towards me so, I aimed at a tree bark and the saber-tooth tiger went to the other side. It worked; I never knew my ideas would go into plan. I aimed at a bush and the tiger went to it. And I aimed at a tree but the tiger somehow saw me. I yelled of the fear and blacked out.

What I saw was black, then a white light. The light began to change into color and blinked three times. I groaned and touched my head. I never knew that tiger would just knock me out like that.

I saw mammoth right in front of my face; I yelled a little and bumped into the saber-tooth tiger.

"Hello" he said in a deep tone.

I crawled back and bumped to the mammoth and laied down to the ground meaning I give up.

"Who are you!" he questioned harshly.

"Manny, humans don't talk" said the saber-tooth tiger.

I silent for a moment then I knew I had to let them know who I am and what I've been doing here.

"Oh I can talk alright" I said looking at them with an eyebrow up.

They gasped and looked at me with curiosity.

"Oh, I guess humans does talk" the mammoth looked at me with his widen brown eyes.

"Listen Manny, it was me who wanted um… Kyle... to come over here. He was lonely, well, so I just don't want to abandon him" Sid explained the situation.

"I knew it…" the mammoth muttered. "Now, I want you out of here before...!"

Then I notice the female mammoth stopped him. "Manny, we need to talk"

Well, I grabbed my backpack and walked away slowly, not looking back. Then the two mammoth arguing about me and how I was abandoned and alone and everything.

"Hey kid, wait… don't leave" the male mammoth stopped me.

I stopped and looked back. I saw his eyes filled with fire and I thought I was banished.

"Welcome to the herd" he smiled at me.

I jumped. I thought I was out of here being abandoned but they accepted me! Sid came out of nowhere and hugged me, if I was some lost child (well actually I am). The female mammoth walked towards me with a little calf.

"Honey, what's your name?" she asked me gentle.

"K…Kyle" I replied horribly.

"I'm Ellie. This is here, is Peaches" she introduce herself and her calf.

I waved my hand to the little calf with a smile and waved back to me. Then the male mammoth came towards me and introduced himself, "The names Manfred but you can call me Manny and that guy over there is Diego"

I looked at Diego; he stared at me like if I was an old enemy of his. My smile disappeared and was concerned about why he looked at me if I was disgust. And then now I know that my adventure had just started.

* * *

><p>The longest chapter yet!<p>

Please review or comment :D


	8. Shadows

KaylaDestroyer, thanks.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Shadows<span>

The herd and I started to migrate; I notice that we enter into the deep woods which you can easily get lost. That's what Manny told but I think it was for Sid too. I was relaxed walking into the woods, hearing nature's whistling wind and the birds' chirping. I took a deep breath and smelled the refreshing air.

"What are you doing?" Sid asked.

"Just smelling the air" I answered.

"Oh, hey Kyle" Sid said looking at me.

"Yeah" I replied back with my eyes closed smelling the air.

"A few years ago, I had a swimming a school" he said.

"Huh? What?" I questioned.

"Yeah, a swimming school, I had a bunch of kids who inspired me but sometimes they tie me up like piñata and beat up but still they like me and later I had a scouting camp thing too" Sid explained.

"Uhhh… that's good Sid, I think" I encouraged Sid, and smiled at me like if I was his only best friend.

It's been half-n-hour (I guess that's how you spell it) and I look haggard, dehydration is starting to pour in and I need water. Ellie looked at me and was curious that I was going to pass out. She stopped Manny and went somewhere. I was feeling tired and lazy to get up. Ellie came a leaf shape bowl and gave it to me. It was full of water, I drank it slowly. I didn't finish all but it was worth it.

"C'mon, you can hop in my back" Ellie smiled at me.

"Yay!" I said it in an excited childish way.

I hopped on her back and we continued to travel. I looked at my shadow and it began to stretch out as I get further into the light. I was thinking, what if someone or something followed me? Like the snow incident, I'm pretty sure that nothing like that is going to happen.

* * *

><p>Extort is working his way to get me back into the modern world. He looked at data to see there is a way but all fails. The foster parents were waiting for some time that they curious.<p>

"C'mon you machine, work!" Extort was frustrated, continued on the search.

Extort was about to give up then he enlightened with an idea about commands. He had all sorts of commands but not like this one.

"Yes, it worked!" he was relieved.

The command was a countdown so; the portal will open about a few days and a specific location. The foster parents headed to Extort's laboratory and knocked.

"Extort, where is Kyle? We need to go!" exclaimed the foster mother behind the door.

"Just a minute" Extort said it high tone. "Now I get the speakers to talk to Kyle"

* * *

><p>I was off of Ellie and walked alone, by myself. Yes, I was by myself, I'm on depression, my past was hard and it is not easy to forget it. I wish my life was different, I'm thinking of my parents. Are they alive or are they…? No! I can't say that! I need to be optimistic, if they are… you know what, I would have notice but I think they're alive. Then a heard a voice…<p>

"Kyle…" said a voice.

"What was that?" I jumped of the loud voice and questioned myself.

"Kyle, it's me, Extort" said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, what do you want?" I questioned.

"Kyle, I'm in trouble right now, do you have a watch?" he questioned me.

"Yes, I have a watch" I said but feeling annoyed.

"Okay, then in 5 days at 2:30 p.m., a portal will open to take you home" Extort explained.

"And what if I don't?" I protested.

"Then you are going to vanish into thin air and never see the real world again!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, I will, what should I do?" I asked.

"You'll have to do to mountain area where is close to a forest. It's not far from here and I guess you made some friends" he commanded.

"Okay, well I got to go" I said and left.

"Bye Kyle, be safe" he said in a low tone.

* * *

><p>Extort heard bang on the door, the foster father tear the door off its position. And looked raged in his eyes.<p>

"Okay, Extort! Where is he?" the father exclaimed grabbing Extort's shirt.

Extort sighed, he has to tell the truth with I'm at, "This might sound crazy, but Kyle is at a different time"

"I don't believe you" the foster mother looked at him if he was lying.

"Okay here" Extort got the Time Machine and presented me in a screen alone in the forest.

"No! That poor child!" the mother was shocked.

"I'm calling the police!" the father got his cell phone and dialed.

"No! You can't arrest me!" Extort felt nervous.

"Watch me" replied the father.

Soon enough, the police arrived and handcuff Extort taking him into the back seat.

* * *

><p>Extort is gone and I was alone again… I felt insecure. Like someone trying to kidnap me and then I looked at some shadows. The movement was strange; four of them are human-like. I was freaked out until I heard Manny called me. I run away from the area I was been and walked with the herd.<p> 


	9. Diego's Turf & Herd

Chapter 9: Diego's Turf & Herd

I run towards at Manny, he gave the look.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Uh… I got lost but I found my way back here" I lied; I didn't want to tell him that I wondered off alone.

He sighed and looked at me, "Just be careful okay".

I nodded. But I didn't understand why he treated me different, like if I was an adult. I notice that the clouds are darker, and bitter. It's going to rain, Diego also notice the grayish clouds.

"Hey, we should stop traveling, it seems it's going to rain" Diego stopped the herd.

It seems he wants to ignore me, I wonder why? I wonder what his problem is. Whatever, I guess I'm never going to find out. The herd finds themselves a place to sleep. Well, I notice I can't sleep with them because well, I don't really know them. I'm not saying they're strangers or anything but like neighbors, if you know what I mean.

So, to make myself a shelter, I got to get some branches thick enough to hold. I looked around and some possums were coming towards me. They ran past me, and were playing around.

"Tag" the possum pushed his brother hard, as he fell on the floor.

The other possum looked angered, "That is unfair!"

"So, we're playing a game! Stop crying, cry baby" the other possum teased.

The possums began to fight; one of them began cat fighting. I got annoyed so, I grabbed my sling-shot from my backpack. I aimed close to their tails and let go. The rock landed close to their feet and both of them stop fighting.

"You guys are so immature, you fight like cats and dogs" I looked at them then continued to make my shelter.

"That was awesome!" one of the possums looked at me, if I was some hero.

"Yeah" the other possum agreed.

I'm guessing they're brothers; they look alike, argue all the time and practically annoying.

"I believe we haven't met, I'm Crash" said the possum, which was hanging upside down.

"Yeah, and I'm Eddie" said the second possum.

"Hi, I'm Kyle" I said with a lower tone, and continued with my shelter.

"What are you doing?" asked Eddie.

"I'm working on my shelter, but I'm looking for branches that are strong enough to build" I replied.

"Hey, we can help" Crash jumped onto my shoulder.

"How?" I questioned.

"We got passed by large logs which can help your shelter", explained the possum.

"Okay, then let's go" I smiled.

"Follow us", said Eddie.

I followed into this trail, and followed the twin possums to a lake. As I looked around, I notice a huge pile of moist logs that were piled in a perfect pattern. The logs were about 6 inches thick which is useful.

"Cool, you're right" I smiled. "These logs are great to make the sides of the shelter"

"Okay, take four of them and let's go before it rains" said Crash, as a thunder roared loud.

When I was about to take the logs, a beaver, close to the size of Sid appeared in front of me.

"What are you doing to my logs?" the beaver questioned me.

The beaver had this weird western accent which I think was kind of funny.

"Excuse me, sir but can I have four of your logs? I need them to make a shelter before the rain" I asked kindly.

The beaver looked at me then, started a little giggle and began to laugh.

"No! No! Kyle, you have to act assertive to get the things, what you want" Crash explained to me.

"But why, isn't being polite the good thing?" I questioned with confusion.

"Uh… no!" Eddie crossed his arms.

"Heh, heh, that is one funny human, I've ever met" the beaver continued to laugh at me. "But you'll never get my logs, go get sick and wet in the rain"

I felt so humiliated, that I was tired of it. I felt anger inside of me, my heart pounding of frustration, I just had enough.

"Listen PUNK! I'M SICK OF THIS COLD WASTELAND! I'M HUNGRY, TIRED, COLD, AND LOST! GIVE ME THE LOGS NOW!" I let all of my anger released.

"Yeah! Kyle will kick your butt and you'll be running to your mama!" Eddie exclaimed, making the beaver quite enrage.

"Okay, it's on! I'm done when people make fun of my mama!" the beaver shouted as he had his fists ready.

"It's on, beaver!" I did my fighting stance.

The beaver run towards me and tackled me with ease. He began to punch me in the face but I wouldn't give up. Somehow, I had the chance to put my feet on the beavers behind and push him off of me onto the air. The beaver landed on its tail which didn't cause him to injure.

"Go, go, Kyle! Go, go, Kyle!" the brothers began to cheer.

"Oooo! That gotta hurt!" Crash made a horrid face.

I aimed the beaver's behind with my sling-shot and let go of the band. It hit him directly and he jumped of the sting. The beaver made an angry face and dashed like flying fish. But I think fast and left some fire crackers on the ground.

"What the-?" the beaver didn't notice the fire-crackers until it made a **boom**.

The beaver surrendered and ran into a den and I won the battle!

"Kyle! You fight so awesome! I'm a big fan! Can I have your autograph?" Eddie jumped excitedly.

"Whoa, you were like boom, boom, and pow!" Crash jumped on my shoulder.

"Thanks, but let's get going" I smiled as I head to the logs.

I picked up four of them and headed to the campsite. Eddie and Crash both carried one log which I was holding three. I laid the logs on the ground and started to stand them into four corners. I tried to pick the log stand but it's too tall.

"What is he doing?" Diego questioned Manny, who was right beside him.

"I don't know, I'm going to check it out", Manny replied as Diego left.

"This is going to be complicated" I talked to myself.

"What's complicated?" said a voice right behind.

"Ahhh! It's you… don't scare me like that" I muttered.

"Ha, ha, sorry I mostly scare Diego when he goes on his walks. So, what are you doing?" Manny explained then questioned for the answer he needed.

"Oh, I'm making a shelter, he help prevent me from the rain" I explained. "But the logs are too tall for me to stand"

"Let me help" Manny smiled.

"How?" I asked mostly, so that I can get to know him better.

"Here" he said, as he carried the logs and stand on them on the ground which were in a perfect alignment.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" I smiled at him.

"You're welcome", he smiled back and left.

I manage to get some vines from trees and tied them around the top to make roof and cover them with large leaves to cover the roof. It was a success! I was pleased; I never knew I can make a shelter with some help. Now, the only problem is to make a fire, which I don't really know how to make. I need a master-mind to create the fire.

"Hey, Kyle" the greenish, smelly sloth came by to me.

"Sup" I replied simple.

"Whatcha doin'?" he questioned.

"I'm trying to think of how to make a fire" I replied.

"Well, let the master do that" he answered with a funny accent.

"You know how to make a fire?" I questioned.

"Sure I do, look here" Sid grabbed two rocks and collide them together which created a spark.

He did it in the second time, and another spark appeared which landed on the dried out wood I had. Then smoke started to spread and fire appeared. I blow it to get it a little big and warmth was created.

"Thank you, Sid!" I smiled.

"You're welcome" Sid smiled back.

…

It was noon; the sky was dark and raining. I was at my shelter, reading a book, can you believe that! I can hear the rain crashing down on my roof as I was in warmth. I notice that the herd is sleeping on the hard, cold ground with a giant leaf atop of their heads. They looked at me as I was the king, and making them suffer in the cold as I was warm. I felt kind of guilty that some helped me make the shelter but I want to repay them. Also, Peaches gave the puppy dog look with those big cute eyes.

"Um… you can… come… inside…" I struggled to say.

The herd came in quickly from the rain as they snuggle inside my shelter which they can completely fit. The herd wasn't completely the herd, Diego wasn't in my shelter.

"Uh… what about your tiger friend" I said.

Manny notice it as well, "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, I don't want to sleep with that thing that is with you" he said it coldly.

I began to get enraged but I want to know why he hates me so much. Now, thanks to him, I can't sleep anymore.

…

The next morning, I yawned and stretched the morning tiredness. It's funny that Manny, Ellie and Peaches were both sleeping next to me and Manny's trunk wrapped around me. I guess he notice me shaking from the cold night, I smiled. I was thirsty and went to the lake to grab some water. I washed my face to refresh myself to wake me up. Then I hear bushes crumpling and looked back.

"Not again" I groaned as I've been tackled to the ground.

I look at its semblance but the creature went at me fast!

"You!" said the creature, which I recognized.

"You!" I shouted as I saw Diego right in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting! What are you doing here?" Diego got off of me.

"Getting water" I exclaimed.

"Listen kid! This is my herd and my turf! You don't belong here" he exclaimed right on my face.

"You're not the boss of me! Plus, I'm not taking your herd away from you" I added.

"Quiet kid! You don't have friends" he shouted back.

I was silent then walked away a bit emotional. As I disappeared from the forest, Diego was enrage and went for a walk. He then suddenly, he heard somebody following him. He began to get self aware.

"Who's there?" he looked around.

He saw a figure hanging on a tree and was terrified.

"I'm here" it said.

"Who are you?" Diego asked.

"My name is of no importance" he muttered.

"What do you want?" Diego asked.

"I want the boy" he replied.

"The one who is with us" he said.

"Yes, this is want you have to do" he said as he whispered in Diego's ear.

Diego's frightened face disappears as he grins evilly.


	10. Kidnapped

Xion the Author, well I guess you need to review a few more chapters. :P

A.G. Wicked, actually that explains in IAK2: Two Worlds – Chapter 24 – Going Separate Ways. I just wanted to let you know where. :P

KaylaDestoryer, yup.

By the way, if I get one review I'm going to speed things up which will get things ruined. Wow, who knew I had much more chapters for IAK2 than IAK, it only has 16 chapters. 0-0

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Kidnapped<span>

I continued to walk away from Diego and just ignore his rude behavior. But he said I didn't have friends, it just made me sad. I do have friends but not my actual friends that I can count on. But never mind, I guess… I'm… never going to have friends…

"Are you alright, Kyle?" he asked as he walked right passed me.

"Yeah…" I replied with a little sadness on my eyes.

Diego came with a grinning smile on his face. I didn't look at him, I was enraged, mad, and angry, and those words are compared to my feelings or emotions. "This is my herd and turf" what Diego had just said. I guess he's right or wrong but… nah… never mind.

"Kyle…" said a sudden voice behind me.

I turned around and saw the dark brown male mammoth, Manny.

"You don't look so good. You okay?" Manny looked at me.

"Y…yeah" I said.

"C'mon hop on my back", he smiled as he picked me up with his trunk.

I smiled back with a little glee on my emotions. I looked at Diego and stick out my tongue at him with a disdain look. He walked away and I didn't care. On the way, I explained Manny of Diego's behavior towards me. I told him, he doesn't like me and wants to get of rid me. Manny felt a bit frustrated and was about go to talk to him until he came…

"Hey, Manny", Diego appeared as he jumped Manny a little.

"Oh, Diego! It's you!" Manny was relieved.

"So, I have a question?" Diego looked at Manny with a grin.

"Shoot" he replied.

"What would happen if you didn't have friends, like if you didn't have Sid or me or Ellie and the others?" he asked a sincere question that is about me.

"Well, I don't know…" Manny scratched his hair on a confusing question.

Then it hit me, I know what Diego is trying to do. He's going to try to hurt me with life events that I have right now. I begin to get teary and my eyes are beginning to get watery. My eyes red… I began to sniff and breathe deeply.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Manny asked.

I started to cry and jumped off of Manny and ran off into the deep woods.

"KYLE!" Manny shouted back, as I continued off running.

I didn't look and ran off like a person in a race. I felt so deeply depressed that I want to be alone and just leave them as what Diego would ever wanted. Diego got his wish… for me to be away from the herd. You're welcome…

…

"Manny! What happened?" Ellie asked with Peaches wrapped on her trunk.

"Kyle left running into the woods!" Manny exclaimed as Ellie and the others were shock.

"What?" Sid was confused.

"Why would he do that?" Eddie questioned.

"Maybe, he wanted to use the restroom…" Crash thought of his opinion.

Eddie looked at him and slapped him on the face.

"So, what do we do?" Diego asked as if he didn't know anything.

"First, we gotta find him then we find what was bothering him and finally we head off as usual" Manny said as he went into the woods.

The herd followed him too. But Diego looked at them as if; Kyle was part of the family. He just followed them slowly and looked down.

…

I walked slowly, feeling the sadness inside me and felt completely stupid to run off like that. I walked and walked until I sit down on a rock and looking down on a frozen pond to see my reflection. Then I heard a sudden voice calling me. It sounded like Manny and the others! But what do they want with me, it's like they care about me or something. I think it's called… love.

I began to walk away and then I saw a black figure with hairy arms and feet. I screamed of fear and began to run.

"That sounds like Kyle!" Ellie gasped.

"Yeah that does sound like Kyle!" Manny was aware.

I began to run away from the strange figure. I looked back and was grabbing vine to vine like a monkey but was coming fast than I thought! I tried to run but the figure covered me with this bag and tied me up.

"Kyle!" Manny saw the figure tying the bag.

"Manny!" I shouted back reaching out for him.

The figure looked at Manny which made him jumped of the ugliness on its face. Then the figure disappeared into the trees and could never hear my screams.

Manny left running to the rest of the herd and made a sad look on face.

"Manny… wheres…?" Ellie asked looking at her mate's eyes.

"He's… gone…" he said.

"What? No! Kyle can't be that far!" Sid protested. "He's somewhere around here"

"No Sid! The thing took him pretty fast" Manny looked at him annoyed.

"Well, we gotta find shouldn't we?" Eddie questioned.

"Yeah, I mean come on, remember when Sid got taken by that huge lizard thing. Well, we've find him right so, let's go find Kyle!"

Manny nodded and agreed to him me (Yay!). Diego looked ashamed as the herd was leaving to go find me…

"Diego…" called a sudden voice.

"Huh? Oh it's you" said Diego looking at the figure with me inside the bag.

"The plan has been completed, now you can go with your herd" said the figure.

"What? Diego you got this planned out!" I shouted looking at him in a hole.

"…" Diego was silent.

"Y…you jerk! Why would you do this to me? I've never anything bad to you! I hate you!" I exclaimed with a tear on my eye.

"K…" Diego tried to say a word but couldn't say anything.

"Now, that the boy had said some words. He is going to suffer" the figure grins evilly.

"What? I didn't agree with that!" Diego protested with a shock on his face.

"Well too bad" the figure looked at him.

…

Uh… to sudden… I think this plot is a bit cheesy don't you think. Speaking about cheese I'm hungry…


	11. The Kingdom

KaylaDestoryer, yup, I feel sorry for both of them.

A.G. Wicked, well it's a good thing I'm rewriting it because the very first one makes no sense.

Gloverboy21, well Dino Momma appears in Ice Age with Kyle 2: Two Worlds. But I don't really include her, that's why I'm rewriting as well. Sorry about that.

Mwang, which is true but didn't Manny forgave them by returning the baby to Roshan's dad? And the dad gave him a necklace or something as a thank you. But either way, it's your opinion and I don't know why I made Diego hate Kyle.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: The Kingdom<span>

I was in the dark, just trapped inside a bag. The bag that smells so bad, I struggle to get out but it's tied up pretty good. I was starting to suffocate and sniff in air from the hole it had. I was afraid about what is that stranger going to do to me? When I was worried about my death, I notice everything stop. Then the top of the bag is beginning to open. I saw the light and the stranger threw on the ground from the back. I closed my eyes if it was going to kill me. But then…

"Welcome to the kingdom" said the figure.

I opened my eyes in confusion. I made a face which I saw the figure as it looked at me funny.

"Heh, heh, I guess you thought I was going to kill you" it said.

"W...who…are…you?" I asked backing away slowly.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Xenon, the number-one best martial artist" the gorilla greeted himself.

"Oh…uh… nice to meet you… I'm gonna… run!" I ran off into terror.

I looked back and saw the gorilla standing with its arms crossed. Then I bumped to something hard and looked in front of me and saw another gorilla. It had muscular arms and legs and stand there, looking at me if I was crazy.

"Heh, uh… nice abs" I punched his stomach softly.

Then I made a weak smiled and ran off back. I run to the opposite direction noticing a way out. I headed that way but I stepped on a rock which made me tripped.

"Ahhh!" I exclaimed, holding my foot.

I twisted my leg; I clinched my teeth and whined a bit.

"I took pity on you" said the gorilla with a scar on the right of his forehead.

"Leave him alone… he doesn't know his strength yet" the gorilla who kidnap me, moved the other gorilla away.

The gorilla with a scar left with anger and stared back.

"Don't mind him, he gets in a high temper" the gorilla sticks his hand out to help me up.

I looked at his hand and I knew it was dirty and felt disgusted. I shook my head and manage to get myself out. Then two more gorillas came towards Xenon and me.

"Well, well, well, I guess we have a new comrade after-all" the youngest gorilla looked at me.

"Uh… who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Pain, you got that!" he put his face right in front of mines, face to face.

I jumped back of fear as I remembered that I have my foot twisted. I fell to ground as the pain began to grow much more.

"Ow!" I shouted, holding my foot.

"Ah, ha ha ha!" said a sudden strange laugh coming behind Xenon. "A human boy with the weakest strength"

"Are you mocking me?" I questioned him, with an eyebrow up.

"Actually yes, and I'm Gene, ah, ha!" he replied as if he was drunk.

"Gene is the least of the fighting skills" Xenon sighed as Gene began to dance.

"I can see why" I answered, looking at Gene with pity on him.

Pain began to chuckled and stopped when Gene gave the look.

"That wasn't funny…" Gene glared at Pain.

"And the other one is…" Xenon was about to introduce the tempered gorilla.

"Hunter… and I fight until death…" he said with a sort deep voice.

I gulped. I was frightened of this Hunter guy and he seems to be a murderer. But I stayed calm and had some questions to Xenon.

"I got a question…?" I raised my hand; like a student questioning to a teacher.

"Okay, go ahead" Xenon replied.

"So, were you the one, who chased me when I first got here?" I asked.

Xenon sighed. "Yes…"

I stomped the ground, feeling bit of anger growing.

"But there is a reason though…" Xenon explained. "I thought you were the one we need. You came from the sky and probably you're a human with special techniques"

"Are you serious?" I answered sarcastically.

He nodded. I wouldn't judge his belief. I think it is some kind of wish to have someone to be stronger than their own species, like for example a super human.

But anyways, I wonder what he wants with me, it seems like I'm something special to them.

"Come. I'll show you something" Xenon said, as he walked to a village.

I followed him and saw a population of gorillas big and small. One of the villagers bow down to me like a monk.

"Now, I call that respect" I smiled and continued to follow.

Xenon and I headed to a mountain top, looking at a view of other mountains surrounding the mountain that I'm on. In front of me, you can see the sunset creating the sky orange-red. I notice a forest that is 10 acres long which I knew the herd is there. I felt depressed. When I began to think about the herd, I think about Diego. Why would Diego do this to me? I questioned myself. But I knew I'll never get the answer. And thinking about going home… should I stay here or go to the place where I belong? I feel clueless.

"So, uh…"

"Kyle…" I answered.

"Yeah, do you want to stay here?" he questioned me with the same thought.

I don't know what to tell him. Should I or not?

"If you do… then this will be your utopia home" he said.

I was silent… I couldn't pick the answer that I wanted to hear.

* * *

><p>A short chapter, I guess. Sorry for the long wait, I'm likely to be babysitting my two brothers and sis. And I can't concentrate when I hear loud screams or noise to write something.<p> 


	12. The Help Of Talon

A.G. Wicked, yup. You're absolutely correct.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: The Help Of Talon<span>

The herd continued on their search, Manny followed in a trail which he predicted that the kidnapper might have headed there. Ellie looked at Manny; he was stubborn to find the kidnapper and thought that the gorilla actually went where they're headed off to.

"Why are we going this way" Ellie questioned her mate which he stop his tracks.

"Maybe this is where that thing took Kyle" he answered irritable.

"But don't you think, we've might gone the wrong way?" she questioned.

Manny thought for a moment. Ellie might be right. What if he went to a different path instead of going to where the gorilla has gone?

"You're probably right" Manny admitted.

"C'mon well find a way" Ellie smiled, and nuzzled together.

"I wonder where did that freak took Kyle?" Crash questioned himself.

"I sure do miss Kyle" Eddie said, hanging upside down on Ellie's trunk.

"I do too" Diego joined in the conversation.

"Why do you care?" Crash asked the saber-tooth tiger harshly.

Diego looked at the possum astonished. "Kyle told me of how you've been treating him so bad"

"What?" Diego looked at Eddie with an eyebrow.

"Kyle said that you were hurting his feelings and that is so not cool! Don't you see that Kyle is an awesome person" Eddie said, as he left.

Diego began to feel guilty and knew that he made a wrong choice to me give away to an unknown creature. Manny walked around to find anything that he'll find for the creature that kidnapped their human friend. Sid walked up to Manny and joined his investigation.

"Hey, Manny you think we'll find him?" Sid asked.

"I don't know I have to find something that belongs to that thing that kidnaps Kyle" Manny looked around but couldn't see nothing, not even a piece of hair.

Manny heads back to the herd and answered, "I guess we lost him…"

Peaches began to weep a little as Ellie calmed her down. "Don't worry, we'll find Kyle, okay" Ellie hold Peaches with her trunk and nuzzled her as Peaches hugged her.

Out of the ordinary, a bush was in movement and footsteps were coming closer. The herd was aware of this creature that is front of them. Diego ran up to and attacked in the bush, and then the creature that Diego was attacking was a wolf! Ellie protected Peaches as Manny was protecting Ellie and Sid was protecting the others, if he can do the job.

Diego soon enough pounced on the wolf, which he put his paw on the wolf's neck, making it surrender.

"Who are you?" Ellie asked, staring at the wolf holding Peaches closer.

"I'll tell you, if you let me go" he struggled to remove Diego's paw away from his neck.

Diego looked at Manny and Ellie as they nodded to let the unknown wolf go. Diego nodded back and removed his paw away from its neck.

The wolf coughed. "*ahem* thanks and my name is Talon"

"Talon… that sounds a good name" Sid smiled. "Hi my name is Sid"

"Uh… nice to meet you Sid" Talon shook paws with him.

Talon had the image of gray fur and healthy, with muscles on his front paws and back legs, two small saber-teeth appearing out from his mouth and greens eyes that sparkles in the light.

"This Man…" Sid was about to introduce Manny until he stops him.

"I don't think telling our names will give him any credit. We have to leave, c'mon", Manny explained to Sid meaning that he doesn't trust the wolf.

"Okay…" Sid muttered as he follow Manny and the others.

The wolf stands there, watching the herd leave on his eyes. But something wanted to tell him he wants to go with them. He is a lone-wolf and had no one to go along with. He looked at the path where the herd headed off and ran towards them.

"Wait!" he shouted.

The herd stopped for a minute and saw the wolf coming towards their way. Manny was confused of what the wolf wants.

"What do you want?" Manny asked with a cold tone watching as Talon gasped some air.

"Why are you guys leaving in such a hurry?" Talon questioned.

"None of your business" Manny simply answered and walked away.

"Oh c'mon, you got to tell me" Talon begged with his ears going down.

The mammoth walked away with the rest following him.

"It's not your concern, unless you want me to take you down again", Diego looked at him face to face.

Talon wasn't afraid of Diego, not even a little. But he was curious to know, what is the herd up too? He catches up to Manny and tried to persuade him. But Manny disagreed. Then Sid came along onto the conversation.

"Why don't you just tell him, it wouldn't hurt a thing", Sid tried to reason with Manny.

Manny sighed. "Fine! We are trying to find a kid"

"A cub… maybe I can help you with that. I can scent it out" Talon smiled.

"A human boy", Ellie answered specifically.

"A human… then I can't help you… I know what humans ruined my life" he explained.

"I told you he can't help us" Manny said as he walked away.

"Listen, this human boy is quite different than you think. He's kind, understanding and very helpful" Ellie explained to the aware wolf.

The wolf thought for a moment, should I do it? Or should I not? Those questions came first to his head. He sighed and believed that the human boy is different and will not hurt him.

"Fine, I'll help you but you got to tell a little descriptive of how he looks like or what happened to him" Talon explained.

"Well, we didn't lose him. He got kidnapped by this hairy freak" Sid came with a start.

"A hairy freak…" Talon thought.

"Yeah, and it climbs on trees on its bare hands or paws…" Crash added.

"Bare hands…" Talon thought of it as well. "I got it! It might have been a gorilla that past by here!"

"A gorillwat?" Eddie questioned of this strange species.

"Yeah, these creature are much alike to humans, but they're stronger, faster, and quite ugly as well" Talon explained to the herd.

"Tell me about it…" Manny murmured.

"And so… did the gorilla have an old bag?" Talon asked the herd.

"Yeah" Diego answered.

"Well then, thanks to this nose, I'll have the gorilla tracked down in no time" Talon smiled as he began to sniff on the ground.

The herd began to follow Talon while following the scent of the gorilla. Diego thought of what Kyle said, right after he was kidnapped, "You jerk… I hate you!". The words that came from him seem heart breaking. Did I make Kyle hate me for the rest of my life? Diego thought of that question. Probably the answer will be a yes.

Talon continued to follow the scent of the gorilla which is so strong; he wants to stop tracking it. But he didn't want to disappoint the herd which he wants them to think of him as a reliable person. Then the smell got stronger and then it hit him. He's close to where the gorilla has headed off.

"We're here…" he answered.

"All ready… I was about to play, rock, paper, scissors" Crash whined.

"Just walk into there and you'll see a population of them" Talon explained, pointing to a trail that is dark and trees covering the sides.

"Okay let's go" Ellie said as she was about to walk to it.

Diego stopped her tracks.

"Let me go get Kyle, it was my fault that I got you guys in this situation" Diego muttered.

Manny made the expression of 'what?'.

"Diego, we have to go together. Plus, we want to save Kyle as well" Sid protested.

"No… it's too dangerous. This is my fault anyway; Kyle shouldn't even be here…" Diego muttered as he ran off into the path.

"Diego!" Manny shouted at the saber.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I think it's a bit rushed. But anyways, I got an Ice Age with Kyle 3 Preview… this is a good one! It's going to be in the middle of the plot!<p>

_Unknown Chapter…_

"Alright, what do you mean by Kyle being different!" Diego snapped, as he saw the masked man coming towards him with an evil grin.

"Just like what I said… idiot… the Kyle you know will be gone forever…" he answered in a dark tone.

"That's a lie! Kyle will never change, he'll someday remember…!" Diego shouted as he ran up to the masked man.

Diego tried to pounce him but a force field, invisible to see, blocked him from the strange figure.

"Oh really… don't you remember what he said before he disappeared…" the masked man replied walking towards him slowly.

Diego tried to remember what Kyle said.

"…_but I'll forget you guys… but you'll not forget me…" Kyle had a tear dripped from his eye._

Diego sighed. "Kyle…"

"Heh… even though you thought that Kyle will remember you and your pathetic herd and will come to you and say… 'Daddy'. Please! I take that pity…" the masked man evilly grins.

"Shut up!" Diego glared at him.

_End of story…_

Sorry about that… I know you want this to continue but that has to wait. Can't wait for Ice Age 4! ^.^


	13. A Gift

**Dark: Well, well, well, look who finally helped this story to be updated. Hi… Um… kinda nervous… because I'm new here and your original author left fanfiction. He gave me his account so; I take hold over this story. I don't know about Ice Age with Kyle 3 and 3.5 but I know that I'm helping out Missing Link. That's why the username is different. :P Please like me. Oh yeah, before I wrote this, I reread the story to understand it better but some of it seem difficult so I'll just make it my own.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: A Gift<span>

"So, what do you say?" Xenon asked, staring at me.

I was silent for a second. "Yes but…"

"Excellent!" Xenon stopped my sentence and left. I was stunned though.

I began to stare at the land which was the property of this village. I thought of my answer… "Yes", do I really want to stay here? I don't know why I would be here, living with gorillas and never go home again. Then I think about the herd, I bet they're wondering where I am or something else like continuing migrating.

I notice a Xenon was coming towards me and answered, "It's time for your training?".

I questioned, "Training?".

"Yes, if you want to live with us. Then you got to get stronger" he answered.

"Fine…" I whined a bit.

We headed to a tunnel that surrounds the area and it's just me and Xenon face-to-face. I was curious what Xenon wanted to do then I finally knew what.

"I'm going to train you on punching" he said standing straight up and his hands behind his back.

"Punching at what?" I asked looking around the walls surrounding me.

"Me…" he replied. "C'mon hit me with the best shot you have"

"Uh… okay" I said as my fist closed tightly and swung my arm to his stomach part.

Then pain began to produce on my hand as I shook it while jumping like a maniac. Xenon stared at me with a 'is that all you got' look.

"Really? You got to try harder" he answered as he walked away. "Plus there's more training to continue"

"Oh no…" I whimpered.

The second training was horrible. Rocks were my fear.

"Are you ready Kyle?" Pain asked.

Xenon was beside him and they stand in a straight line and had some objects in their hands that were unknown to me.

"Yes, sir" I nodded; meaning that I'm ready (obvious).

"Okay, dodge these quickly" Xenon answered.

"Dodge what?" I questioned.

Then Pain and Xenon threw some rocks at me which was a pain. I blocked my head from any damage of course but I was sort of bleeding on my mouth and bruises appear all over my body. Ouch!

Then a few days later, I got better and more likely to fight exactly like Xenon or better!

* * *

><p>Handcuffs were attached onto Extort's wrists which caused his skin red. He was pulled by a police and along aside his comrade. They release the cuffs from Extort's wrist which made red bleeding marks. The security closed at cell at his face. His glasses fell and broke which he sighed of depression.<p>

"I don't belong here! It was all a big mistake!" he exclaimed, echoing through the prison.

"Quiet old man!" the security silent him.

Extort cannot do anything. He covered his face with his hands and began to cry. He began to think of Kyle and how he regretted to give him away to a different family.

* * *

><p>I was in my little room with an uncomfortable bed, a window, and a small table made by wood. I was packing my things to get ready to go back home. Still, I wondered about the herd. It's been two days that I've forgotten and thought about what they are doing.<p>

Soon, Xenon came in concerned what am I doing.

"Hey, uh… You've done great today" he said in an honorable manner.

"Really? Thanks" I smiled, grabbing my backpack. "Probably it's a gift"

"What are you doing?" he asked, stopping me from going anywhere.

"I'm going back" I answered.

"No, you're not" he answered sternly.

"What?" I exclaimed, concerned why.

"You said you're going to stay here" he replied.

"You've stopped my sentence, I said yes but when I done here I'll go back" I explained, giving him a reason.

"I don't care! If you like it or not" he exclaimed.

"You are not the boss of me. Even, you are not my father" I said.

"Listen son, you have to stay here" he said.

"No!" I shouted.

"You are punished in your room until you're sorry" he exclaimed with furious rage in his eye.

"No" I shouted back.

I ran to the bed with my backpack covering my face. Xenon got out of my room and saw his 3 other fighters staring at him

"Sir, I think you're being too hard on him" Pain reasoned.

"And why do you care, huh" said Xenon coldly.

"The boy should stay in his room to feel better" said Hunter.

"That boy is no use. Why do you want him?" said Gene.

Xenon ignores the questions and reasons and walks away.

I was in my room punching the wall hard. I jumped on the bed to sit down. My backpack fell down and I picked it up. I opened it and saw my clothes, weapons, and other things. I looked at the bottom of my backpack and I saw something strange, it was an envelope. I opened it and saw a note then a photo of a family.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Birthday Kyle!<em>

_I give this gift by your parent's friend, you don't know me but I know you. Also, here is a photo of your parents and you as a baby. Now you can see what your parents look like. There is a note from your mother and father when you are small. I hope you enjoy this._

_- Sincerely Mrs. Marc_

* * *

><p>I was confused at first then I continued to read another note.<p>

_Dear Kyle,_

_Happy 12th Birthday, we hope you have a special birthday. We always love you even if we die we always be with you. We care about you all the time. Have a wonderful birthday._

_- Love Mom and Dad._

When I read this letter, tears drop to the photo. I want to see my parents and I want to go home. I missed them. I have to escape this place!

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: Sorry, how it went… :( This is my first try but I'll do it better. And yes, it's rushed!<strong>


	14. Kyle's Escape

**Dark: Hey people, did you mist me? I guess you did, I changed the chapter title into Kyle's Escape. Instead of Super Mist, it'll be another story. So, let's begi-**

**Paolo: AHHHH! *tackles Dark***

**Dark: How did you get out from the knots that I tied in your hands and legs!**

**Paolo: What do you think you're doing, hacking into my fanfiction account? And using it as yours!**

**Dark: Because I want people to know me better!**

**Paolo: You're my dark side! How do you expect we have the same kind of writing and faces and hair!**

**Dark: Technically, my hair is the opposite side and it's pitch black. You're hair is dark brown. **

**Paolo: So, why does that matter! I don't know why you want to use my fanfiction.**

**Dark: Because you're always first, you make me as your shadow and never introduce me. And I thought I was the dark one.**

**Paolo: So… **

**Dark: People, who ever reads this. Do you think I should be a star in fanfiction with my half-side Paolo? Please… say YES! Please!**

**Paolo: Dude… they're going to say NO. And let's start on chapt 14!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Kyle's Escape<span>

I was grounded in my room for the whole day, like what parents will do to their kids if they do something wrong. But I didn't do anything wrong, and lay on the bed and stared at the picture of my parents. Then I heard a knock behind my door, I hid the picture and acted casual. IT WAS PAIN!

"Um, kid, uh, Xenon… I mean your father, needs you" said Pain.

I did the silent treatment and turned around, looking at the wall.

"Fine, fine… poor kid" he muttered as he closed the door.

I ask why does he care? He's part of 'them'. Plus, Xenon isn't my father… I wonder how that happened. I continued to look at the picture and tried to recognize my parents. In results, I could not remember. I put away the picture and headed to Xenon's palace just to get it over with.

Xenon stared at me as he walked towards me. "You ready for the announcement"

"Sure let's get this over with", I said in low excitement. Xenon glared.

"Okay, let's start the show" Hunter opened some curtains.

I heard excitement, screams of a ritual or ceremony. Then saw the whole village of gorillas dancing. I had this sudden chill on my spine and saw Xenon waving his hands to the other gorillas.

* * *

><p>Diego hid tree by tree, aware from being seen by the hairy creatures so called, Gorillas. He searched for half-n-hour and couldn't find the human he's been looking for. <em>Where is Kyle? He should be here somewhere<em>, he said in his mind. Suddenly, a loud _BANG!_ Was heard and made Diego curious.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, bow down to your lord, Xenon" said a gorilla behind a drum like object.

Diego peeked out a bush and saw the gorilla which was obvious that it was the villagers' king.

"My people, thank you for being here" said Xenon "Our celebration is a newcomer to our kingdom".

The crowd cheered with excitement. The ruler pointed to a human which made Diego jumped to notice it was Kyle! The villagers cheered and bowed to Kyle. Soon he left, leaving the ruler by himself.

"Kyle..." muttered Diego.

* * *

><p>I stood laying on my bed, continuing stare the picture which I felt watery. I wondered thinking of my parents. Who are they? Or what personality they had? My heart pound for the right answer as I heard a noise outside the window. I grabbed my slingshot and a couple of rocks and jumped off the window. I checked for my surroundings and heard the noise was coming in front of me. I pulled the band and let go of it. The rock made a <em>swoosh<em> soundthen a cry of an animal. I continue to aim rocks at it as I heard it surrendered which its voice was familiar.

"Stop, stop, please!" it continued to cry.

I stopped and figured that the animal was Diego.

"Diego! What are you doing here?" I was astonished to see him here.

"Can't a friend say, hi", he grinned.

"Uh… who said that we're allies" I crossed my arms.

Diego sighed. "I'm sorry, Kyle"

"It doesn't sound like you're sorry" I teased a bit.

"I'm sorry that I treated you unfairly and got you kidnapped by those things" Diego apologized.

"Why are you apologizing for? Don't you hate me?" I asked.

"I don't hate you… it's that… it's hard to explain. Plus, Manny sort of dislikes humans too…" Diego said.

"What?" I questioned.

"…" Diego was silent.

"Does everyone hate me?" I asked myself.

"Ouch… my paw… it hurts!" Diego moaned.

"Sorry, about that…" I said.

"It's okay, I guess we're even" he said.

"I got something that probably heal your paw a bit" I said as I went inside my room.

I grabbed a leaf strip and add a medicine from a bottle that I had in my backpack.

"Okay, this might hurt" I warned Diego as he lifted his paw.

Diego grunted as I tied the strip around his paw. As I finished I tied it up into a knot.

"Why are you crying?" I teased him, while he was whimpering a bit.

"Tigers don't cry!" Diego protested.

"Tigers don't but cats do" I said as I walked away.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Diego questioned.

"Solve that yourself" I said, lying on my bed looking at the picture.

"What's that?" he asked, curious what am I looking at.

"None of your business" I put away the picture.

Diego snatched the picture away from me. I tried to pull the picture away from him but he was too strong.

"Who are they?" he asked like a 6-year-old.

I looked away in silence. "They're my parents…"

"So you mean you run away from them?" he predicted.

"No…no… they died somehow. And I never knew them…" I muttered.

"I'm sorry…" Diego began to feel sorry. "But do you want to get back to the herd?"

My eyes widen and I knew the answer was yes. This is probably best if I go home.

"Yeah, I think right now! Because it's going to get dark soon" I said.

Diego nodded. "Okay then let's go"

Then I heard footsteps coming to my room. I hid Diego under some blankets and bed sheets.

"Your father asked if you want to hunt some heirs tomorrow." Gene came by the door.

"Yeah, sure why not…?" I said in a sarcastic way.

"Okay" Gene felt with a last offensive word. "Peasant"

Diego removed the bed sheets and blanket. "What about-?"

I grabbed my backpack. "Let's go then"

I jumped off the window, and hid behind the woods. Diego was behind me and continued to run off into the woods. What came across that there were guards in front the entrance.

"Kyle, I think it's a good idea to go around them" Diego said.

"Nope, I have a better idea" I evilly grinned.

I walked towards them, with a fake smile. "Hello, guards"

"Kyle, it's an honor to meet you" it said.

I took a fist and punched him on the face which I made him unconscious. The second guard left running.

"Where do you think you're going?" I grabbed a heavy rock the size of my palm and threw it at the guard.

"Aaaaahhh!" he cried as he was unconscious.

Diego stared at me with amazement. "Whoa, Kyle, I never knew you could do that?"

"Hmph… training for two days" I said. "C'mon let's go"

Add line…

An assist ran into the palace, with fear in his eyes and sprinted in a hurry.

"My king, I have some bad news" said the assistant. "Your son, Kyle, felt the village and betrayed us"

Xenon's eyes widen. "But how?"

"One of the villagers spotted Kyle and a tiger running off the village with our guards ambushed" explained the assistant.

"Is that so…" Xenon was disappointed. "The tiger must've convinced the boy to escape"

"So what do we do sire?" questioned the weary assistant.

"We should kill them both" Xenon suggested.

"I think it's a terrible idea, we could at least capture Kyle and murder the tiger instead" Pain protested.

"However… Kyle has my strength and wise" Xenon explained. "Perhaps, it's best if we kill them all four of us"

"Excellent idea sire" the assistant agreed.

"What do you mean by four of us?" Pain asked.

"You, me, Hunter, and our old achiever Gene" he said.

"Oh" Pain muttered.

"Plus, we should destroy the tiger's beloved herd as well" Xenon clinched his teeth. "Get ready, Kyle and Diego, you shouldn't make me worried. Your lives are going to end"

Xenon evilly grins.

Add line…

Diego and I stopped into the woods taking a break from the mile run. I gasped for air, breathing deeply to eat air inside my lungs. The sky was a red-orange color and was aware that we need to go find the herd.

"We better get going or it's going to get dark" I said.

Diego nodded.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"Um…" Diego was stuck in this situation.

"There you are! What took you so long" said a voice which made us jump.

"Manny" said Diego. "Don't scare us like that"

"Sorry… about that" Manny apologized.

"Kyle!" shouted Peaches as she saw me in excitement.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as she tackled me.

"Nice to meet you too, Peaches…" I struggled to say by Peaches heavy weight on me.

"Kyle, it's great that you're back" Ellie appeared as she hugged me.

"Kyle, what did those hairy things did to you?" Crash asked.

"Well, I've been grounded in a room" I said.

I spotted a wolf with the herd and I was curious who he was. "Who's he?"

"Oh that's Talon, he's the one who help us track you down" Ellie explained.

"Oh uh…, hi Talon" I greeted.

"Hey" he answered.

"Well, time to make the fire" Sid said as he grabbed some rocks.

Soon it became dark and Sid made a camp-fire for us to get warm. The herd was settling well on the ground but I knew that tomorrow is my last day. I wondered how we are going to get back where the portal first brought me here. But I'll find a way to get back.

"So, tomorrow we continue on migrating" Manny said.

"Awww… do we really have to? Why can't we have a permanent home?" Crash whined.

"Yeah" Eddie agreed.

"Because if we do then our home will be cold" Ellie explained her two brothers.

Hearing their conversation, I remembered what Diego told me about how Manny also disliked humans. And I was nervous to ask the question but I pushed myself.

"Hey… uh… Manny" I said.

"Yeah, Kyle" he replied.

"I have a question… and I want you to answer it. Because I really want to know" I answered.

"Okay, shoot" he agreed.

I took a deep breath. "Why do you dislike humans? Do you hate me or what? I just to get it over with"

This made Diego stunned what I questioned. Manny gulped then I saw sadness in his eyes. "I had a family once…"

"Y…you did?" I muttered.

"So, I had a family of my own when I was young but… they were killed… by humans", Manny eyes were misty. I sort of knew what may have killed his family. I felt so ashamed of my kind that they will kill an animal that had a family. I felt grief and sadness that I wanted to cry. "My son was playing around while my mate was with me. Then I heard a sudden cry from him. He came running with humans behind him. My mate and I came right on time, I was defending my myself and my family. My mate was protecting my son but I saw humans upon a cliff with boulders on their hands. And I knew it was the end of my family…"

Manny began to cry. Ellie and Peaches tried to comfort him as the others watched. Me… well, I was depressed and cried a little. I hide my tears by lowering my head as my hair covered my eyes.

"This is why… we don't want to befriend with humans…" Manny continued.

"Manny…" Ellie looked at him.

"I…I…" I tried to make words but I can't.

I knew that tomorrow is the last day. The portal will open and take me home and I'll never see them again. And to be honest, I don't want to see them again. It's by the anger and sadness, I guess I feel less important to them. Since they dislike humans, I'll leave and go home and never see them.

"I'm guess; I'll be leaving now…" I said in a low tone as I grabbed my backpack.

"W…where you going?" Sid asked, concerned where I'm going.

I ignored his questioned and began to walk away. Peaches ran up to me and hold my leg.

"Kyle don't go…" Peaches whined as she began to cry.

"… I have to… I need to go home… I'm less important to your mom and dad and the herd…" I explained, Peaches let me go and I began to walk away. "I'm… sorry…"

Diego was about to stand up and bring me back but I answered, "Please… j…just let me go… I'm going home tomorrow and you won't see me anymore…"

I looked back and saw the herd looking at me as I walked away without a goodbye. Including Peaches with her big adorable eyes that I'll miss. But the herd will never hear me again, I'm going to be lost forever in their world. I continue to walk into the dark dense woods. Am I going to miss the herd? Probably…

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: So many emotions in the end.<strong>

**Paolo: Why are you still doing here?**

**Dark: I'm waiting for your fans to comment, if I'm going to stay or not.**

**Paolo: *sighs***


	15. The Battle Of Four Over One

**Dark: It kinda makes me sad that, you get little reviews than the first one.**

**Paolo: I know right! But probably it's because this is a renewal story, so the other reviewers already read the old story. But if they read this one. The story has some changes of some plots that I didn't need or seems way off.**

**Dark: I guess, and thank you KaylaDestroyer, for letting me stay with Paolo.**

**Paolo: Yeah… thank you… *sarcastic tone* **

**Dark: Aw… c'mon my little dark side. Cheer up; at least you're not alone in this story.**

**Paolo: I am not alone! I got three friends, me, myself, and I.**

**Dark: Seriously…**

**Paolo: Yeah, let's get on to the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: The Battle Of Four Over One<span>

Walking in the dense woods, the sun's rays hit the opening of leaves leaving some light. I carried my backpack trying to remember where the portal had opened. I kept thinking of that night, when the herd and I were together and asked a heart breaking question which made me left them; all by myself. I didn't want to leave them but I felt I was on their way.

I came across a hilly path which I think it's the right trail where I'm going. Until that, I looked back thought about the herd, leaving them without any goodbyes. I sit on the soft grass and waited the portal to open. I was in peace until-

"Well, well, look, what I have found" an evil laughter sounded familiar.

I turned revealing Xenon, and the three standing behind.

"Where is that herd of yours?" he grinned evilly.

I had my arms crossed and glared at him. "My herd, since when it's mine? Anyhow, you serious follow your enemies when they escape from your smelly village…"

Xenon clinched his teeth and fisted his hands. "Quiet boy! You shouldn't underestimate me!"

"Ouch… you shouldn't yell at a kid… seriously. I think you should leave before things get underhanded" I smart-talk him, making my words sound clever.

"Foolish boy… it's just you over four. How can you think you can win me?" he muttered.

"Psssh… I don't know. I'm just a kid who wants to go home and you still have the urge to get revenge on me. Wow… you need to grow up and plus… you are the worst king I ever met… when I meant ever, I mean ever!" I smiled with my arms crossed.

I grabbed my slingshot and aimed at Hunter the third gorilla on the right of Xenon. Xenon flinched with his reaction, Hunter didn't seem seeing the rock coming front of him. The rock hit his left eye into the sensitive core part.

"Ahhh!" he exclaimed covering his left eye screaming the pain from his eye.

"Hunter!" Xenon stunned, seeing his partner in the ground.

Xenon growled, revealing his two fangs top of his teeth. "Pain! Gene! Get him!"

Pain and Gene surrounded me, blocking my path which I got nothing to worry about.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's stop playing with the games and let's get into the real action!" I exclaimed, saying random things.

"You're strange, peasant" Gene muttered.

"Okay" I agreed, kicking him in the private section.

"Y…you! Peasant!" he exclaimed, kneeling on the ground crying in pain.

"Tsk…tsk… language please!" I said and looked at Pain with a grin. "Nice to know you, too, peace!"

Pain stared at me confused and the way I acted. I continued to run entering the forest.

"Pain! What are you doing! You're letting him get away!" Xenon exclaimed, getting frustrated. "All of you three are useless!"

I continued to run and hid behind a tree, resting for a minute. Then I saw Xenon in front of me, I stopped but he managed to grab me on my shirt. I was off the ground; I held on Xenon's arm and was a struggle to be freed.

"You are such a troublesome boy" he said, with an evil grin in his mouth.

"It would be nice if you let go" I gripped his arms; getting the feeling of being choked.

"Now, why am I going to do that?" he questioned as he threw me on the ground with a knife in his hairy hand.

I gulped; I knew what he was going to do to me. Xenon walked slowly towards me as I stayed there; frozen.

"No!" shouted a cry.

I was stunned to see Diego tackled Xenon and made him drop the knife.

"Glad to see you again" he smiled, me… well shocked.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" I questioned when the rest of the herd came behind Diego.

"Kyle, like what I said. I don't like to be friend with humans but you… you are different and our friend" Manny finished.

I smiled as I knew that they weren't going to abandon me, they're like family and they stick together and I guess I'm sort of part of their family.

"Okay then, let's end this battle together" I stood up with my fists turn into a knot.

"Yeah, let's kick some Gorilla butt!" Crash shouted.

"Yeah, some butt!" Eddie agreed his twin.

The rest of us stared at them with an eyebrow up. "What…?" Crash mumbled.

"Okay, Crash, Eddie and Sid, take care of Gene. Diego, take care of Pain and Manny, take care of Pain, I'll handle Xenon" I commanded.

"Sure, be careful" Manny nodded.

"Awww… what if we don't want to do it…" Crash whined.

"C'mon, he's easy; I've done half the hit on him. Just take him down, just whip him with your tails and Sid tickle him to death" I said in encouragement.

"Yes sir" Crash, Eddie and Sid saluted.

"Cool" I answered as I disappeared into the trees.

* * *

><p>"Talon, take Ellie and Peaches away from here" Manny commanded.<p>

Talon nodded. "Manny be careful", Ellie hold trunks with Manny.

"Don't worry I will" Manny let go and smiled while Ellie left with Peaches.

"I don't think so!" Gene said.

"Yeah, I don't think so too!" Crash shouted, as Sid grabbed on Gene's legs.

Gene fell on the floor as Crash and Eddie were jumping on his back making him lose the air inside his lungs.

Xenon watched the whole fight as Hunter, his partner, jump from a tree next to him.

"My lord, Gene has been taken down" Hunter said breathing deeply.

"Psssh… that old hag has nothing to complete a simple task… What are you in for?" Xenon said angrily.

"I'm being chased by that mammoth" Hunter explained.

"Well, get him good" he replied.

"Yes, I will" Hunter answered.

Xenon made a grinning smile and stared at the sky. "I know you're behind that tree…"

"Heh… someone knows" I simply answered.

"I guess this is the end…" he said with an evil smile.

Jumped and had my fists towards his face but Xenon manage to dodge the attack.

"So is that all you want; revenge" he said with an unpleased tone.

"It's not revenge; I just want to end this" I explained in a fighting stance.

"Fine then, that is your wish" Xenon muttered.

I ran towards him, he jumped in mid-air and vanished between the leaves in the trees. I looked around carefully; watching my distance. Then a spear, thrown by Xenon, flied towards me and I ducked down. I grabbed my sling shot from my pocket and aimed at a bush, next to a tree in front of me. I let go the band and made a bang into the bush with a screech.

"Kyle!" Xenon shouted.

I jumped backwards as close he was going to hit me. I kicked him into the air then he back-flipped once he landed on the ground. Xenon growled and I can see in his eyes. He was furious, enraged, I'm completely scared to be honest.

I ran, he ran, I took out my fist and both we punched each other at the same time. I kicked him at the stomach, a spin with a kick then a punch that took him down on ground. Xenon made a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked confusingly.

"You…" he answered.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"You fight just like me, and if we fight the same then neither of us can win" he said.

I was confused at first then I finally understand what he meant.

"Raaaaah!" Xenon shouted, making me jump a little.

Xenon had a second spear coming towards me; I ducked down again and broke the sharp half of the spear. Once that I slashed Xenon right at the eye with a cry from him. Xenon covered his right eye and saw blood dripping from his hand. This made feel nervous…


	16. Returning Back

**Paolo: I'm so bored….**

**Dark: Then let's play a board game. **

**Paolo: I don't want to…**

**Dark: Why?**

**Paolo: Because it's a 'bored' game.**

**Dark: *face palm***

**Paolo: *epic face* lol**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Returning Back<span>

I was silent and stared at Xenon's bleeding face, panting; catching his air. He removed his hand from his right eye, revealing a red cut; lined from top to bottom. I was surprised that the point of the spear didn't touch the eye. I shook my head and stared at Xenon when he growled.

"Y…you will suffer!" he exclaimed with a fist right at my cheek.

I took balance and stood on two. I charged with a swing but Xenon manages to duck down and punch me in the stomach. My eyes widen of the pain and the air out from lungs. He threw me up into the air and kicked me into a meteor smash. I was in pain; I couldn't move, sit up; I felt paralyzed.

"Kyle!" Manny cried, staring at me with his widen eyes.

"You're too late! You herd are going to see this human die!" Xenon exclaimed, grinning at the herd.

The herd was in shock, frozen; watching me in pain as Xenon stared. I manage to punch him right at the face but he kicked me. I failed to block and let it hit me with a yelp as my mind began to blur.

"Kyle, you want to die with the herd?" Xenon questioned devilishly.

I jittered with a reply, "N… n… no".

He threw me and landed hard which I cried in pain.

"Why do you care about this herd?" he questioned, holding my shirt face to face with his scared eye.

"Because… because this… herd… is… my friends… and… I won't… let anyone… HURT THEM!" I exclaimed letting all my strength to punch Xenon at the face.

"Rrrrr…." Xenon growled.

Crash and Eddie stood on Ellie watching in horror as their human friend getting hurt by the gorilla.

"I can't watch this!" Eddie closed his eyes behind his twin brother.

"We gotta do something!" Crash exclaimed, grabbing a pebble from the ground and let his tail stretched like a band.

"Ready?" Eddie asked.

"All… set… FIRE!" Crash exclaimed as his brother let go of his brother's tail.

The rock made a _whoosh_ which aimed at Xenon. The rock nailed at his head which made Xenon unconscious as he fell on the ground.

The moment that happened, I was confused and looked back as Crash and Eddie danced and high-fived. I smiled and made thumbs up.

"Kyle, look out!" Diego cried with a serious tone.

I looked back as Xenon on two legs with a spear in his hand. I raised my arms; blocking me from the spear, knowing it was going to be the end, until someone pushed me-

"Ahhh!" cried the unknown figure.

"Pain!" Xenon shouted, stunned to see Pain taking the hit instead of me.

I shook my head and saw Xenon run towards me with the spear facing for my head. I ducked down and tripped him as he fell off the cliff. I see him holding on a vine, I knew it wouldn't be right to leave him for his falling death.

"Xenon, hold my hand!" I shouted, reaching my hand over to his.

I notice Xenon with this grinned and pulled me down. "You're going to die with me, Kyle!"

I tried to lose grip from Xenon's hairy hand, he finally lose grip and fell into the dark dusty cliff. But I was holding on and lost grip. Was it the end of me? Then someone or something grabbed me. It was Diego! Shock to see him saving my butt again by holding on my shirt. He pulled me up and kneeled on the ground; saving my strength.

"You, okay?" Sid asked.

"Y…yeah…" I replied, catching my breath and looked at Diego. "Thank you…"

Diego smiled with a proud look and I forgot about Pain. I looked for him and he stood on the ground with a wound on his chest.

"Pain…" I muttered, he turned his head looking at me.

"Kyle…" Pain struggled to talk.

"You sacrificed me… why?" I asked.

"Heh… saving a kid's butt from my master was something I wanted to do" he made a soft chuckle, I glared at him. "Well, you shouldn't have a hard life like what happened to me… Xenon just… wanted to make you stronger… and I notice you don't have any friends… and I wanted to be your friend… but Xenon didn't let me… have a word with you…"

I smiled of his words and how he wanted to be my friend. "Will you… make it?"

"No… no… Kyle… this is the time when a warrior has to die and let all the sadness away from me and that I can live in peace" Pain explained.

"Pain…" I muttered once more.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Thank you" I smiled.

Pain smiled back and his eyes closed and turned. This was the first time, I ever seen someone die in front of me…

The herd was silent, I was silent. Flower peddles danced within the wind and landed on the Pain.

"Kyle… let's go…" Manny answered to let the silence go.

I stood up and walked away from Pain's deceased body. The herd and I stopped at the hilly land where the portal is going to open. I stand there and turned towards them.

"Where's Talon?" I asked, noticing the gray wolf disappeared.

"I don't know, I thought he was with Ellie" Sid answered.

"Well, he told us to hide because the enemy was behind us, then he just… disappeared…" Ellie muttered, holding Peaches on her trunk.

"…" Manny was silent then everything was silent.

"I guess this is good bye…" I looked down and held my injured arm; breaking the silence.

"W… where you going?" Sid asked, confusingly.

I chuckled. "Home"

"There…" Diego pointed to the hilly plains.

"Nah…" I replied until a purple spiral of light appeared.

The herd jumped back and I smiled knowing that I had to tell the truth about who I really am.

"Who are you, really? You don't seem like the humans we know" Manny questioned demandingly.

I sighed; I know I had to tell the truth. "I'm not from here…"

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked, holding Peaches on her trunk.

"I'm not from this time period" I answered.

"What?" Diego was in shocked, knowing what I meant. "How…"

"Well I'm a modern human, this explains how I dressed differently" I explained, as they stared at me if I was an outsider. "If you want… I'll be leaving now"

Then I felt something on my shoulder, I turned to see a trunk of Manny's with a smile. "Kyle, I don't care if you are human or you live in the different time. You're our friend and part of the herd"

I smiled and hugged him for a goodbye. He wrapped his trunk around me and it seems like a hug. He put me down softly and walked up to Ellie and Peaches.

"Bye Ellie" I smiled.

"Bye sweetie" she smiled back holding Peaches in front of me.

"Peaches, be good to your mom and dad, you got that" I said, messing up her hair.

"Okay Kyle" she smiled until I felt someone hugging me.

"Buddy, I'm going to miss you" Sid hugged me tightly.

"Choking… not… breathing…" I suffocate as Sid let go.

"Oops, my bad sorry Kyle" he chuckled.

"It's cool" I said and reached to Crash and Eddie. "So this is goodbye"

"Yeah… the sad thing about it is we didn't do pranks together" Crash whined.

"Yeah pranks!" Eddie hugged his brother.

"Is everything all about pranks…?" I murmured and walked away awkwardly.

I walked up to Diego and notice him smiling at me. "Well Diego this is goodbye…"

"Yeah, I guess…" he answered and stood up.

"And thanks for saving me and my behind" I chuckled with my butt sticking out.

Diego laughed. "Heh, no problem"

"And also thanks for being a good friend" I hugged him lightly and I notice I was hugging a saber-tooth.

I was kind of embarrassed but I knew it was just friendship. I walked towards to the portal and stopped and turn around waving goodbye to the herd. They waved goodbye, I smiled and jumped in the portal.

The portal vanished into light and sparkles lay on the grassy ground then faded. "I guess this is where we've left off" Manny said as the herd followed.

* * *

><p>I fly into the time vortex, the surroundings were purple and pink then I see a light; a bright light. I'm soon at the Professor's lab as it spit me out of the portal. I landed hard and groaned when I stood up.<p>

"Where is everyone?" I questioned, noticing that no one's home.

I entered at the living room and called again. "Hello, anyone!"

"Who's there?" someone shouted as I jumped in fear.

Then 'the' someone was a police man holding a gun on his right hand. "Who are you?"

"Kyle Stanford" I replied, revealing my full name.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I found him" the police man yelled out and two people came in a rush.

I stared at them and was confused. What was he talking about? Are they looking for me?

"Kyle…" the woman said as she kneeled down and hugged me.

I was more confused and wished that the stranger shouldn't hug me.

"Uh hi…" I answered awkwardly and she let me go. "Who are you…?"

"We're your new parents" the man answered.

Their age is between their 30's. And I realized about Extort. "What happen to Extort?"

"He's at prison, taking his charges" the woman replied.

"Say what?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, we thought he kidnapped you but I guess you're all right" the man explained. "At least he's going to serve for a few months then out"

"I guess that's alright" I answered miserably.

"Okay then, let's go" the man left the living room.

"To where?" I questioned, holding my backpack.

"Your new home" the woman replied.

I smiled. "Can I take the time machine with me?"

The two faced each other and the man. "Yes, but you're responsible for the damage"

We had the Time Machine behind the van and left the old city that I used to live. The other city wasn't that far from my old city. But it was beyond better than I imagine! The buildings are much more new and the streets seem clean. Then we've stopped at a house, a two-story house and a great view of a bridge where you can see the sunset.

"Welcome Kyle, to your new home" as that said. I turned back and hugged them, I couldn't call them dad and mom but it seems that my life has changed.

A few weeks passed, I was at a market with Mr. Smith, close to my home until two 12 age children come towards me. One was a boy and the other was a girl, I wonder what they wanted.

"Hi, I'm Sara" the girl with short brown hair introduced herself.

"And I'm Justin" said the boy with blond hair.

"You want to hang out with us?" the girl who calls herself, Sara, asked. "We're going to the park to get some ice cream"

I thought I was dreaming. Could it be? Am I making friends here? I looked at Mr. Smith and he nodded. In my mind, I jumped in excitement and nodded at the outside.

"Oh by the way, I'm Kyle" I said as we left the market.

* * *

><p><strong>Paolo: Oh my ICE AGE! I'm finally finished!<strong>

**Dark: It's about time. I've been drinking a cup of soda waiting for you to update!**

**Paolo: Well excuse me, 'Princess', I've been busy with High School and finally get an easy Spanish class that I've been failing. The rest are just A's and B's. **

**Dark: Ha… failure…**

**Paolo: Shut Up! Now I want to do the secret ending! *ooops***

**Dark: Yeah… you did.**


	17. The Missing Link

Chapter 17: The Missing Link

"Everything is completed, now we get to download all of these programs" said a man, wearing a lab coat.

"The memories are completed s… so is it ready? Will he remember now?" a 13-year-old blond girl asked.

The man with the lab coat sighed in desperation. "It's not fully complete. We finished the first part…"

"But we need the second part but we can't because we'll get involved into it and change the time order" the blond girl said, feeling grief.

"Exactly… but there is one way" said the man, typing on the keyboard staring a huge screen.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"You know the boy… who lost his life and now the memories kept him alive. And those memories belong to **him**" explained the man looking at the girl lying a hand on her shoulder.

"So… how do we do that?" she looked up to him praying that some fine news will come from the man's mouth.

"You need to make contact with him. And tell him the truth of what who he really is" said the man. "Megan, hurry up soon and please come back safe"

"Yes, daddy" she nodded.

Then an alarm went on as the room began to turn red and the man stared at the screen, typing some information why the alarm turned on.

"No! It can't be!" the man was stunned as Megan ran up looking at the screen too. "The organization it's still-!"

"What! I thought Kyle destroyed them!" Megan stunned to notice the rivals are still active.

"Megan hurry!" the father hugged her as she left running into a different room.

Megan continued to run into the hallway with a mad look in her eyes. _Don't worry Kyle, I'll get your memories back, but you gotta give me a little more time. Kevin… I hope they didn't find you yet…_ Megan talked into her mind.

**Ice Age with Kyle: Reconnection****!**

**Coming Soon…**

**Paolo: GASP! **

**Dark: Spoiler Alert!**

**Paolo: I know… it's supposed to be short…**


End file.
